iLove Valentine's Day
by Rose-Aki
Summary: If there was one thing Sam didn't like it were cliches, but here she was on Valentine's Day with her ex boyfriend, who she still loved, on a fire escape that was the place where they first kissed. Seddie


A/N: I hope you like my Valentine's Day one-shot :)

* * *

It was the morning of February 14th when Sam entered Ridgeway High School with a basket full of golf balls. During the years it had become her Valentine's Day tradition to hit couples with golf balls while they were distracted kissing. After a few good hits she went over to Carly, who had watched her with a disapproving look.

"You know hitting people with golf balls isn't nice. Now they are hurt."

"They could have dodged them, so it's their fault." Sam shrugged and put the remaining golf balls in her locker.

Carly was about to answer, no doubt with a speech about that Sam should apologize, when a familiar brown haired guy approached them.

"Hola you two." Freddie greeted them both, but for his next words his eyes were solely focused on Sam. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The moment their eyes met Sam felt her stomach drop. It had only been a few weeks since their break up and despite both of them trying to go back to normal she found herself still in love with him. In his eyes she could see the same longing she felt every time she saw him. Their break up had been mutual, but it was obvious that both of them still felt a lot for each other. It wasn't easy for her to see him, especially today where everyone was supposed to spend the day with the one they loved. In the end she was the one to break their intense eye contact.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Freddie." Carly smiled at him.

"Yeah whatever." Sam added still not looking back up at him.

"Well here is chocolate for Carly and ham for Sam." He pulled the two gifts out of his bag and gave them to the girls in front of him.

Sam cursed her heart for beating faster when he gave her the ham with a soft look in his eyes that she had seen so often when they were dating. She shook her head lightly, she shouldn't think too much about his gift, after all he had given them the same as last year on Valentine's Day.

"Thanks Freddie, I'll go now and see what Brad is doing. See you two."

Carly left her two best friends alone to search for her new boyfriend. To her it was obvious that Sam and Freddie were still in love with each other. She had tried to talk to Sam about it, but it was no use. Her blonde friend had said that she didn't have any lingering feelings for their tech producer, but her behavior told another story. Their break up had surprised Carly. It had been very sudden and she had a feeling that both of them didn't tell her the real reason for it. Freddie and Sam had told her together about it and had said that they just realized that they didn't fit together. After telling her that both refused to talk about their past relationship. Carly could only hope that whatever made them break up would disappear because she could see that her best friends were hurting over it.

When they couldn't see Carly any longer Freddie looked back at Sam, a soft look in his eyes. Carefully he reached out to her and spoke up.

"Sam I-"

The blonde knew the gesture all too well from when they were dating. He was about to put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. As for his words, she was afraid what he was about to say. Sure on one side she hope that he would tell her that he was still in love with her and that they should start dating again, but on the other side she knew that they were too different to work out. She couldn't handle hearing those three words from him while knowing they shouldn't be together, so she stepped back before his hand could reach her.

"I have to go." She said quickly and slammed her locker shut before running away.

The day was almost painful for Sam. It hurt more than she liked to admit to see all these happy couples around and knowing that she couldn't have that with the one she loved. Sure she wasn't one for public display of affection like most couples she saw today, but when her and Freddie had been alone or if only Carly had been there she had liked showing how much Freddie meant to her. For a few moments hitting people with golf balls lifted her mood, but it didn't last long. During the whole day she had Carly and sometimes Brad around to avoid being alone with Freddie. She knew he wouldn't give in so easily and she didn't know if she could really refuse him, if he really told her he still loved her, especially today. She would have her last two lessons with Freddie without having Carly there as a buffer, so she decided to skip.

Sam automatically went to Bushwell Plaza, which was more like a home to her than her actual house. Her hand was already on the door knob of the Shay apartment when she stopped and changed directions. A few seconds later she found herself on the fire escape. The fire escape where they had their first kiss and a few dates when they were dating, their fire escape. It brought back memories of a time Sam found herself missing. Sighing she sat down in one of the lawn chairs and looked over Seattle. She didn't know how long she had sat there when a quite familiar smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I knew you would be here. You skipped the last two lessons." The owner of the voice sat down in the chair next to her, but Sam refused to look at him.

If there was one thing Sam didn't like it were cliches, but here she was on Valentine's Day with her ex boyfriend, who she still loved, on a fire escape that was the place where they first kissed.

"Don't act so surprised dork it's not like I have never skipped before." She tried to be her normal self and ignore her fast beating heart.

"Sam let's stop pretending that everything is like it use to be, especially today." He cautiously took one of her hands in his, before continuing. "We both know that we still l-"

"Don't say it." She pulled her hand away.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." She said automatically, even thought it couldn't be more of a lie right now.

"Sam." The blond knew that Freddie was serious and wouldn't let this go until she told him what was on her mind.

"Fine. Look I kissed you at the lock-in and then in Troubled Waters you told me you felt the same and then we were a couple. It all moved so fast that I couldn't really think about what might go wrong. Then Carly's words hit home and we broke up. I still feel what you feel for me." Sam knew she was avoiding saying the three special words, but she was sure Freddie understood what she meant, he was smart after all. "You know my mum has a different boyfriend every other week and she always tells me she loves them and that they're the one and the next day he steals our ham and leaves my mum heart broken."

No one else would have understood what Sam tried to tell him with the story about her mom, but Freddie knew what she meant by it. His normally fearless Sam was scared of being hurt if she allowed herself to fall even deeper in love with him. She didn't want to end up like her mom, she didn't want to end up heart broken if they tried again.

"I would never hurt you." He finally said.

"You couldn't even if you tried dork."

Freddie knew she was closing up again, so he had to win her back with his next words or she wouldn't give them another chance.

"Sam I still love you." When she looked at him for the first time since he came to the fire escape he saw her eyes look vulnerable, so he couldn't help but lay a hand on her cheek to comfort her. When she didn't pull away he continued. "Give us another chance. I promise you I would never hurt you."

"But what if Carly is right. I know she wasn't saying that about us but-"

"Since when do you listen to what other people say, even if it's Carly?" He smiled at her.

"True." She smirked at him and for the first time since their break up she didn't feel bad about still being in love with the dork in front of her. "Alright but no red roses or fancy restaurants today."

"I thought ham for you and a movie on my laptop out here?"

"You know me too well Benson." With that she closed the space between them and kissed him.

Getting back together with your ex boyfriend on Valentine's Day at the place where you first kissed was really cliche, but Sam didn't really care anymore. All that mattered was that she and her dork loved each other.

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day :)


End file.
